


Just A Scratch

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Series: Haunted Septiween 2016 [29]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:05:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: Day 29: Scratch





	

Blood poured from the wound as Dark's latest victim cried, scrambling away from the man looming over him with a knife only to run into a wall, cornering himself.

Dark smiled widely, running the blade under the shallow cut on his cheek.

"Where do you think you're going? You'll miss all the fun."

The man cowered back, arms shielding his face as Dark crouched in front of him.

"Don't worry, it'll be over quick. I can't promise that it will be painless, though," he grinned, pulling his arm back before bringing it down hard, grinning as the man screamed while the blade sunk into his body.


End file.
